The present invention is an improvement over the harness construction as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,851 which is specifically designed for supporting the weight of the body of a patient on a device used for rehabilitation and physical therapy purposes. This prior art harness is made from soft fabric material which causes serious problems in use. The fabric which forms the lumbar support belt and the thigh wraps of this prior art harness tends to bunch up when supporting the weight of a patient so that undesirable areas of high pressure are created in localized areas on the patients body. Accordingly, the patient's weight is not well distributed and there is a tendency for the harness material to pinch the skin of the patient. This is, of course, very undesirable.
Furthermore, the patented harness employs a pair of shoulder straps which tend to squeeze the shoulders of the patient when suspended in the harness.